RWBY:Ten Duel Commandments
by JoshuaBFG
Summary: "The challenge demands satisfaction. If they apologize, no need for further action." How far will Yang and Sun go to resolve an argument? One-Shot RWBY story based off of Hamilton's "Ten Duel Commandments."


**First RWBY One-Shot here. Literally. I have been listening to Hamilton for the past year and even had the privilege to see the show (in fact it was because of RWBY I know of Hamilton). And I've had an idea of two characters performing a duel in the song "Ten Duel Commandments." This is the result.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Hamilton belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda**

* * *

"Last chance Sun! Step down or we're gonna have a problem!"

"Yeah right! Just admit it, you can't get any game. So what makes you think you can get this one?"

"Ooooohhhhhhh." a small exchange was made between the current student body. No one dared to comment out loud due to the already angry blonde.

"THAT'S IT!"

Yang stood up from her table, shaking it and the lunches of everyone else around her. Her eyes already flared red. A finger pointed straight at Sun, who was at the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone else heard the shout fight between the two. It was kinda hard not to, especially in such a public place.

"You, me. Outside. After classes!"

"Oh is this where I think it's going. Whatever I'll see you then. Just remember rule 2."

With that Sun exited the mess hall and disappeared. Yang looked over to Weiss and she turned her head in rejection. She couldn't pull Blake into this. There was one more person left that could help her.

A few hours later

"Ruby please. Just this once."

Ruby closed her eyes and looked up at her big sister. This was slowly starting to get out of hand. But she had always had a sense of respect for Yang. So Ruby decided she'll go along with it. Nothing could go wrong. Right?

"Okay fine."

"Thank you so so much Rubes!" Yang said as she pulled her sister in for a hug. After a brief pause, the blonde pushed her sister out into the courtyard. Ruby rolled her eyes as she made her way to the center where a more confused Neptune walked to meet up with her. Both gave a deadpanned sigh as both locked eyes.

"So according to Yang, to avoid and I quote, 'utter annihilation, a back breaking, and a fucking skull cave-in,' Sun will have to back down, to apologize for his comments, and to find someone else to stare at." Neptune stared at the brunette. "More less."

Neptune shifted his weight to his leg. "Yeah Sun says the same thing. Except less colorful."

Ruby brushed her hand through her hair. "Yeah there's no avoiding this."

"I know. We tell them the other backed down. Then we could avoid this thing all together."

Ruby looked up at the Mistral visitor. "Wouldn't both try to make a move afterwards then?"

"Ouch. Then 7:00? Same place?"

"Agreed." Both Ruby and Neptune shook hands and turned to walk back to their respective blonde.

"So?" Yang asked stopping her pacing. "What did monkey boy say?"

"Yeah he said no." Ruby turned walk back inside before she stopped. "Oh and make sure you only bring single shots tomorrow."

* * *

"Why'd you bring Ren?" Yang asked confused as she readjusted Ember Celica's fit. She had only deployed the right gauntlet for the occasion.

"You don't know? Ren is a certified medic on the field," Ruby said as she handed him a premade med kit.

"Seriously? Even though he's still a student?" Yang asked eyes wide.

"I don't know. He's at the top of the Health and Safety class."

Ren shrugged. "She dragged me out of my bed and brought me here. A normal Saturday."

Yang sometimes never understood her quiet friend. Ruby walked further away from the two waiting for the two Haven students to arrive. Yang started to walk up to be closer to Ruby but a hand stopped her. The blonde turned to see Ren look at her with concerned eyes.

"Yang, are you sure you want to do this?" Ren asked. "It might make things worse."

"Uh, yeah. I need to show that monkey that he can't just insult a Beacon student on their home ground. Consider this a favor for the school." Yang's knuckles let out an audible crack.

"Is that why you're really doing it. For your pride or for something else?" Yang noticed Ren was really pressing for her to stay out of it.

"I'll be fine. Just turn around before it starts." Yang walked away leaving Ren to wonder why.

"You think they'll show?" Ruby asked her sister. The brunette desperately hoped that they wouldn't. Yang got very into fights, especially if they were as professional as this strangely enough.

"Oh they'll show. In fact just on time."

Ruby turned her head back over the horizon where the sun just started to rise. Two shadows slowly followed the big ball, one with a pair of nunchucks and the other with a rifle. The faunus-human duo soon stopped on the other side of the courtyard. Sun handed Neptune an envelope while Ruby turned to Yang. She fished a similar looking envelope from her back pocket and gave it to her little sister. Ruby took the letter and stored it in her back pocket.

"I'll give it to Dad just in case."

Yang grinned at Ruby and gently pulled the younger girl's hood over. "Don't worry sis. I won't lose this."

Ruby turned to meet Neptune in the courtyard. "You better not. But don't hurt Sun," she muttered.

Both seconds met in the center. Each knew the other wouldn't back down, though they knew they had to try. Ruby noticed Neptune perform a small bow with one arm behind his back and the other across his chest.

"Ruby Rose."

"Mr. Vasilias, sir." Ruby perform a small curtsy in response. Or at least the best one she could do in a combat skirt.

"Okay what was that?" Neptune asked completely losing his posture.

Ruby broke hers as well. "Okay good. We don't have to act like that." She let herself slouch a little before making eye contact back to Neptune. "So?"

"Well all this is dumb."

"Agreed."

"But none of them will back down. We can't convince them otherwise." Neptune looked over his shoulder back to the faunus and over Ruby's to her sister. "I don't want to see Sun hurt and I'm sure you don't want to see Yang with a bullet either. I don't think I can carry on with this."

"I don't either. But I can't turn my back on my sister. So the same statement from yesterday still stands. Have Sun apologize and admit he was wrong. Or else we'll have to watch this." Ruby's eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I can't turn my back on Sun."

Ruby placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Alright. Hope they make out of this alive."

Neptune did the same to the younger girl's. "Hope we do as well."

* * *

"They need to be taught a lesson."

"They will in due time. Just let them be."

"They are only kids Oz. They're going to get themselves killed. They don't know better."

"Then let them work it out themselves. They will learn among each other. Though they will need to learn through their own errors as well." The man in the tower lent the woman a reassuring hand. "Trust me again Glynda. This is their conflict. Not ours."

* * *

The sun's light almost covered the entire courtyard. Both blondes were in the middle of the circle, their arms at ready. Yang's eyes were already a shade of blood red as her fist tightened. A low growl was heard in her voice.

"Look them in the eyes aim no higher."

"Summon all the courage you require."

Both turned and started counting while walking. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.

"Ten paces! Fire!"

Yang punched the air with Ember Celica and fired a shot while Sun swung Ruyi Bang and blasted one as well. Both seconds averted their eyes until an explosion rang out. The sound of rubble settled in the courtyard.

The dust settled. Though there seemed to be more broken rock around them. And a figure stood between the two duelers. The bow atop their head made the courage of the two blondes melt away. She looked at both her teammate and her fellow faunus. The amber eyes of Blake Belladonna stunned Yang and Sun. She pointed at the monkey faunus first.

"Sun! Get out of here. I'll talk to you about this later."

"But Blake-"

"Neptune get him out of here now!"

Neptune panicked and dragged Sun out of the scene, despite his protests. After the two Haven students were gone, the two amber eyes pierced the lilac ones of the other participant.

"It's a dust clone before you ask."

"Blake I'm sorry we were just-"

"Xiao Long!"

"Ma'am?"

"Meet me inside!"


End file.
